Saloperie d'adolescence
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Ou comment Lovino fait la connaissance des joies de l'adolescence... One-sided spamano, rating M par raison.


**Auteur : **Hikari Yumeko

**Source :** Hetalia Axis Power

**Personnages: **Spain/Romano

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer : **Malheureusement, Hetalia Axis Power et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Notes : **texte écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu sur la ficothèque ardente dont le but était de rédiger un OS de rating M (lime) sur le thème de l'adolescence. Alors, évidement, j'ai tout de suite pensé à notre cher italien du sud!

* * *

Saloperie d'adolescence ! jura Lovino en envoyant rageusement l'un de ses coussins voler à travers la chambre avant de heurter les murs jaunes pâles et de retomber au sol, inerte.

C'était officiel, il détestait cette foutue période. Non seulement son corps avait eu une brusque poussée de croissance ces dernières années et il était devenu encore plus maladroit qu'avant, cassant assiette et autres objets fragiles l'un après l'autre, mais en plus sa voix avait mué, au point de ressembler par moment à celle d'un canard.

La première fois qu'il avait entendu sa voix déraillé, il était au salon avec Espagne, Pays-Bas, Belgique et les deux crétins qui servaient d'amis à l'espagnol. Il en avait eu tellement honte qu'il s'était dit que s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre pour le restant de ses jours serait une très très bonne idée. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement de son tuteur qui, lorsqu'il comprit que l'italien ne lui ouvrirait pas la porte de son plein gré même s'il l'appâtait avec une pleine corbeille de tomates, avait appuyé une échelle contre la façade couleur saumon du labyrinthe qu'il appelait maison –parce que, même au bout de plusieurs décennies, Lovino continuait de se perdre dans cette putain de baraque dix fois trop grande et avait presque besoin d'une carte pour trouver la salle de bain- pour entrer par la fenêtre

Heureusement pour lui, sa voix avait depuis lors cessé de jouer les montagnes russes et il avait gagné au passage une jolie voix de ténor, certes pas aussi suave que celle d'Antonio, mais indéniablement plus virile et plus masculine que les piaillements suraigus et excités de son andouille de petit-frère.

Mais s'il n'y avait que sa poussée de croissance et la mue de sa voix, cela aurait encore pu être supportable…

Depuis quelques temps il avait commencé à avoir des rêves… gênants. Il se réveillait en pleine nuit, le souffle court, la respiration haletante, son torse ruisselant de sueur nimbé par la pale clarté des rayons lunaires se déversant par la fenêtre, un brasier intense dévorant ses régions vitales. Comme maintenant.

Lovino n'était pas idiot, il savait ce que c'était. Après tout, le sang du grand empire romain courait dans ses veines, il était au fait des choses de l'amour. Et les cours d'éducation sexuelle qu'Antonio et Roderich avaient demandés à Francis de dispenser à leurs protégés auraient suffi à éclairer sa lanterne s'il ne l'avait pas su.

L'italien frissonna. Il avait peur de beaucoup de choses –l'orage, les allemands, l'abandon, les tortues, les pommes de terre,…- mais ces quelques heures avait de loin été les plus effrayantes de toute sa vie. Même maintenant il continuait d'en faire des cauchemars.

Dès le début il s'y était violement opposé. Antonio avait dû défoncer la porte du cagibis où il s'était claquemuré –avec une belle provision de tomates, histoire de pouvoir supporter un siège sans mourir de faim- puis le décrocher du canapé qu'il avait fermement agrippé avant d'arriver à quitter la maison.

Francis leur avait tout expliqués dans les moindres détails et en leur illustrant ses propos par des dessins très explicites ainsi que des anecdotes tirées de son expérience personnelle –et Dieu sait elles étaient nombreuses, il s'était presque tapé toute l'Europe ! Les seuls qui semblaient pour l'instant être arrivé à lui échapper étaient Tino, Berwald, Roderich et Antonio, mais ce devait être parce que tout le monde était trop terrifié par le suédois que pour oser faire des avances à sa « femme » et qu'il craignait trop Elizaveta et sa poêle chérie pour oser faire ne fusse-ce qu'un geste déplacé envers l'autrichien. Lovino était ressorti de là le visage vert et complètement dégouté. Jamais il ne ferait ça, que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme, c'était absolument répugnant…

Enfin, pas si répugnant que ça finalement pensa-t-il en rougissant. Le moins qu'il puisse dire c'est qu'il avait aimé ses rêves. Il était gêné, honteux, mal à l'aise mais en aucun cas il les détestait. Que du contraire…

Le seul problème en fait, c'était la personne qui hantait ainsi ses nuits... à savoir Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Son putain de tuteur. L'homme qui l'avait élevé et pris sous son aile depuis des centaines d'années, qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait, ou du moins avait essayé.

Car, non content que venir l'emmerder pendant la journée, il fallait que cet abruti d'imbécile heureux vienne le faire chier pendant la nuit, avec son putain de sourire trop brillant, sa voix grave et sensuelle, ses yeux d'émeraude scintillants, ses lèvres si tentantes qu'il voudrait tant pouvoir gouter…

Raaah, mais bordel, il pensait à quoi bon Dieu ! Antonio n'était qu'un idiot, un imbécile heureux incapable de s'apercevoir que son soi-disant meilleur ami le pelotait à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Un emmerdeur qui pourrissait toutes ces journées. En aucun cas il ne ne le trouvait attirant non mais !

Restait qu'il se trouvait avec un problème de taille à régler pensa-t-il en voyant la chose qui se raidissait de plus en plus entre ses jambes. Deux solutions s'imposaient : soit prendre une douche bien froide, soit s'en occuper… autrement.

Il n'avait pas envie de prendre une douche froide. Il détestait ça et en plus, prendre une douche à trois heures du matin ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention de son tuteur qui, idiot comme il l'était, ne se serait pas le moins du monde gêné de lui poser toute sorte questions embarrassante.

Restait donc l'autre solution, qui ne l'enchantait guère plus. Il déjà été forcé de le faire quelques fois, lorsqu'il avait compris que ses rêves l'avait laissé dans un état tel qu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas simplement attendre que ça passe, mais il se sentait toujours honteux de devoir prendre son membre en main pour se masturbe et d'en ressentir autant de plaisir. Et surtout, même s'il veillait toujours à faire le moins de bruit possible, il était terrifié qu'Antonio ne le découvre un jour comme ça, agenouillé sur son lit, se soulageant tant bien que mal.

Il prit donc sa verge avec reluctance et commença à pomper en souhaitant être à dix mille lieux de là. Il ferma les yeux, imaginant que c'était non pas sa main, mais celle d'Antonio qui parcourrait son membre, qui le faisait haleter et déclenchait des frissons de plaisirs le long de son corps. Il imaginait ses mains voyager sur son corps, dessiner ici le tracé de ses côtes, là caresser le bas de son dos et ses fesses. En se représentant Antonio, haletant au dessus de lui, consumé par le désir comme lui l'était, sa main accéléra sa cadence et il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir légèrement plus forts que les autres qui résonna à travers l'obscurité muette de la chambre.

Les yeux fermés, il en venait presqu'à croire qu'il verrait son regard d'émeraude assombri par la luxure, le fixant comme s'il était la chose désirable au monde. Que s'il tendait l'oreille, il l'entendrait lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille une litanie de phrases dans sa putain de langue natale dans il ne pourrait comprendre le sens et devinerait seulement que c'était quelque chose de très romantique.

Et qu'il sentirait ses putains de lèvres l'embrasser dans le cou et parcourir son torse, mordillant ses tetons et le marquant comme sien.

- Hmmm Antonio…

Ses mains se firent plus rapides sur son membre tendu, déclenchant en lui des frissons de plaisir tels que l'italien, complètement submergé par ces sensations, en oublia où il était et tout souci de discrétion vola par la fenêtre. Ce n'était plus sa main aux longs doigts olivâtre qui parcourrait son membre mais celle, calleuse par les travaux dans les champs, noircies par les rayons ardent du soleil qui déclenchaient en lui ces frissons d'excitations, ce brasier qui menaçait de le consumer de l'intérieur.

-Si Antonio, piu veloce !

Il accéléra encore le rythme, jusqu'à ce que, submergé par une vague de plaisir, il éjacule en criant le nom de son tuteur.

L'italien retomba sur les couvertures de drap blanc épuisé, mais apaisé, du moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Il cherchait dans sa table de nuit de quoi se nettoyer –pour les quelques taches sur ses draps c'était peine perdue, il se contenterait de dire que c'était à cause de l'écureuil, lorsqu'il vit avec horreur la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et entendit la dernière voix qu'il avait envie d'entendre pour le moment s'écrier :

- Lovi, est-ce-que ça va !?

* * *

Cette fin... Antonio qui surprend Lovino dans une position plus qu'embarrassante... J'hésite à faire une suite. Si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à le dire en revieuw!


End file.
